Mina et Eter à PhoenixLand
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: Que se passerai-t-il si deux tarées se retrouvaient dans le monde des Ace Attorney? (Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction, en dehors des deux héroïnes chtarbées, appartiennent à Capcom)
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici de retour avec encore une fois une vieille fic moisie ressortie de mon tiroir de l'oubli!_  
 _Cette fanfiction a été commencée il y a de cela fort longtemps (genre, 2009 il me semble (ouais, ça date)) sur la base d'un délire avec une pote, la fameuse Eternara que vous retrouverez d'ailleurs dans ma liste d'auteurs favoris (parce qu'il faut bien soutenir les copines (cette fille est tarée je suis sûre que vous allez l'aimer)) et dont je me suis souvenue il y a quelques jours, en me disant "tiens, celle-là je l'ai pas postée, va falloir que je m'y mette!". Et c'est maintenant chose faite._  
 _C'est du gros délire, beaucoup de nawak, de l'humour, de l'amour, Benjamin Hunter, de la brioche et plein d'autre choses toutes aussi délicieuses. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_  
 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et plein d'amour! :)_

* * *

Mina et Eternara se promenaient, comme toujours lorsqu'elles ne savent pas où aller, dans les rues de Paris, sans but autre que de marcher, dire des bêtises, raconter des blagues, ou encore chanter « Dschingis Khan » à tue tête (avec la chorée et tout). Au détour des rues, entre les longues avenues, des différentes lignes de métro (après avoir raté trois ou quatre fois la bonne station), elles se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue étroite et vide qui leur donna la chair de poule. Alors qu'elles allaient faire demi-tour, Eternara attrapa le bras de son amie.

-Dis… Tu trouves pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre ?

-Bizarre, genre quoi ?

-Genre, un truc qui manque ?

-Un truc qui manque, genre quoi ?

-Genre, le par terre… ?

-…Hein ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, les voilà entraînées dans une chute vertigineuse durant laquelle elles se perdirent de vue. Hurlant à pleins poumons, Mina toucha soudain le sol en douceur et se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, plein de monde, et bizarrement tous semblaient trouver normal de voir une fille tomber d'on ne sait où là, comme ça. Ouais, normal. Bon sang, où avait-elle atterri ?!

Mina fouilla dans son sac et dénicha son portable, toujours en bon état (miracle, se dit-elle). La date était toujours la même. Elle s'empressa de chercher un numéro dans son répertoire.

-Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Tuuuuuuuuu *bip* Allô ?

-Eter ! Cria Mina.

-Mina ! Cria Eter.

-Ça va ? T'es où ?

-Ça va, et toi ? je sais pas où je suis, et toi ?

-Ça va, et je sais pas où je suis non plus…

-C'est bizarre, quand même, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Qu'en sais-je ?! Mais en effet, c'est très bizarre, j'me demande ce qui a bien pu se…

-… Se quoi ? Répéta Eter.

-…

-… Mina ?

-…

-MINA !

-E… Eter…

-Quoi ?

-Ya…

-Ya quoi ?

-Von…

-Phone ? Téléphone ? Tu captes plus ?

-Von Karma…

-Hein ?

-Ya Von Karma sur le trottoir d'en face !

-QUOI ?! Non mais, t'as fumé tes cheveux en route ou quoi ?!

-Non, j'te jure, une gueule pareil ça passe pas inaperçu !

-C'est vrai, mais quand même ! Il existe pas en vrai, Von Karma !

-Bah écoute, il a l'air d'exister, sur le trottoir d'en face !

-…

-… Dis… Hésita Mina

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois que si je le pousse « malencontreusement » sous un camion poubelle, ça passera pour de la légitime défense ?

-S'il t'attaque à coup de claquement de doigts, peut-être, sinon je pense pas…

-Et « Légitime défense de Benjamin », c'est pas mal aussi !

-Ouais mais s'il est en vie c'est qu'on sait pas encore que [SPOIL DE L'EXTRÊME] c'est lui qui a tué Papa Hunter… [Fin du spoil]

-Mais moi, je le sais, c'est suffisent !

Bravement, mais sans raccrocher (elle n'est pas aussi folle que ça), Mina traversa la route, sans regarder s'il y avait des voitures, manqua de mourir une quinzaine de fois, mais se retrouva finalement sur le trottoir d'en face. Mais…

-Aaaaaaaaaah ! Hurla Mina dans son téléphone.

-Quoi quoi quoi?! Paniqua Eter.

-Il est plus là !

-Bah merde, l'est passé où ce con ?

-Je suis pas médium, Eter…

-Non, ça c'est Maya.

-Maya, elle a dix ans, et elle sait que parler aux morts.

-Mia alors.

-Oh mais quelle bonne idée, voyons si elle est dans les pages jaunes !

-… Tu te fous de moi, là en fait ?

-C'est si flagrant ?

-Raaaaaaaaaah, démerde-toi ! Râla Eter.

-Bon, sinon, toi t'es où ?

-J'sais pas, dans une sorte de cour d'école… Ah, ya des gens qui sortent !

-Genre quel âge ?

-On dirait des lycéens, je suppose donc que je suis dans un lycée.

-Et tu reconnais quelqu'un ?

-Non… Mais ya des gens bizarre.

-Genre ?

-Genre un mec avec des cheveux en piques.

-… En pique genre comment ? Comme Sangoku ?

-Non, plutôt tirés en arrière.

-… Il aurait pas un pull rose ?

-Non.

-Et des sourcils bizarres ?

-Euh, d'ici je vois pas…

-Bigleuse.

-Je te merde, ils sont à cent mètres.

-Bah rapproche-toi !

-… OH MON DIEU !

-Qué ya ?

-C'est Phoenix !

-Je m'en doutais un peu aussi, un mec aux cheveux en piques en arrière…

-C'est assez flagrant, en effet… Bon, j'vais te laisser

-Hein quoi mais comment ça, pourquoi ?

-J'vais aller gueuler « OBJECTION » devant lui !

-… Eter, il est pas encore avocat…

-Merde.

-Par contre, amuse-toi à lui tirer les cheveux, voir ce que ça fait.

-Si tu veux. Toujours pas de nouvelle de l'autre enflure ?

-Non, j'le cherche depuis tout à l'heure… Tu crois qu'il a appris une méthode de téléportation entre temps ?

-Peu probable, moi j'suis en train de suivre Phoenix, discrètement…

-C'es- à-dire en te cachant derrière ce que tu trouves dès qu'il se retourne ?

-C'est ça.

-Très discret, en effet.

-J'te mets au défi de faire mieux.

-Ah, ça y est je l'ai retrouvé !

-Von Kaka ?

-Ouais, il appelle un taxi à coup de claquement de doigt !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah au secours !

-Je fais quoi ?!

-Prend un taxi et suis le, en disant *s'éclaircit la gorge* SUIVEZ CETTE VOITURE !

-Chiche !

Voyant Von Kaka… Pardon, Von Karma père monter dans un taxi de couleur étrange (on devait pas être dans un pays normal, parce qu'un taxi violet à pois vert pomme, avec « taxi » écrit en orange sur la porte, c'est pas normal), Mina claqua des doigts de la même manière (la classe, mine de rien) et monta dans un taxi identique au précédent, donc ridicule et hurla « SUIVEZ CE TAXI ! » (Bon ok, Eter lui avait dit « suivez cette voiture », mais dans le feu de l'action…) au conducteur en montrant celui dans lequel Von karma était monté et qui commençait à s'éloigner. Le conducteur, d'abord effrayé par cette tarée qui était montée dans sa voiture, s'exécuta néanmoins et suivit le taxi à la trace.

-Mina t'es toujours là ?

-Hein ? Qui me parle ?

-… Ton téléphone…

-Mon téléphone me parle ? Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il me fait ça !

-Mais non, t'es toujours au téléphone avec moi, nunuche !

-Ah, Eter, c'est toi ?

-Non, c'est Papa Noyel…

-J'peux avoir Benjamin cette année ?

-Je déconnais c'est moi !

-Zut…

-J'ai tiré les cheveux de Phoenix, il est pas content.

-Il t'a couru après, rouge de colère, en hurlant comme un taré ?

-Non, il s'est roulé en boule par terre et il pleure…

-Mon dieu… Bon écoute c'est pas que, mais ça va me couter cher en forfait, j'te rappelle plus tard.

-Okay, bisous.

-A plus

*Bip*

Laissons Mina dans son taxi, et allons rejoindre Eternara dans sa cour de Lycée…

Eter s'était accroupie près d'une boule humaine informe et gémissante, qui en fait n'était autre que Phoenix Wright, futur avocat. Elle lui appuya dessus avec un bâton tout en restant à une certaine distance, histoire de prendre de l'avance s'il décidait finalement de lui courir après pour lui faire manger ses chaussures. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Tout près, une autre personne était en train de tourner en rond en gueulant « Aaaaaaaah, Nick, Niiiiick ! » comme un dégénéré. Fatiguée de tenir son bâton, Eter se releva et tenta d'identifier la chose qui s'agitait à coté d'elle.

-Euh… coucou ?

-Aaaaaaaaaaah Niiiiiick !

-Vous allez bien ?

-Noooon ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Nick ?!

-Bah, j'lui ai juste tiré les cheveux, j'ai rien fait de mal !

-Mais regarde-le ! Tu trouves qu'il a l'air d'aller bien, roulé en boule sur le sol, en train de se noyer dans ses larmes ?

-Je pouvais pas prévoir !

Maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de faire n'importe quoi, Eter remarqua que l'énergumène à qui elle parlait lui disait quelque chose. Dans le doute, elle lui demanda son nom.

-Moi je m'appelle Paul. Paul Defès.

-Olala…

Et voila comment Eternara se retrouva avec un Phoenix chialant et Paul sur les bras… Elle sentait que la journée partait bien pour elle. Tout en se demandant si Mina avait réussi à mordre Von Kaka père (car il était évident qu'elle le ferait dès qu'elle se trouverait en face de lui, même pas peur !), elle tira sur le col de Phoenix pour le forcer à se relever, aidée par Paul parce que toute seule il faut bien avouer qu'elle avait du mal. Une fois debout, notre futur avocat préféré (Mina : Même pas vrai ! C'est Benjamin le mieux ! Eter : Non c'est Pollo !) Hum-hum pardon, je disais donc, notre futur avocat essuya ses larmes, se moucha, et zieuta la personne qui l'avait ainsi décoiffé.

-Euh, désolée c'était trop tentant, et puis c'était l'idée de Mina !

-(Saleté, tu me le paieras cher !)

-De qui ?

-Personne !

-Et toi, t'es qui ?

-Eternara !

-Drôle de nom

-Quand on s'appelle Phoenix, on se moque pas du nom des gens !

-Mais euh ! Et puis comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ?!

-Intuition féminine.

-Ah bon.

Eter avait de la chance d'être tombée sur un idiot. Sentant le regard de Paul, ayant subitement remarqué que c'était une fille, se poser sur elle et l'évaluer sous toutes les coutures, la jeune fille se cacha derrière l'homme aux cheveux coiffés en piques en hurlant « NON JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE », ce qui pourtant était évident, mais allez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête à celle là (Eter : Tu trouves que t'es mieux ?). Après avoir lancé des chaussures sorties de nul part sur le pervers de service, Eter tenta de kidnapper Phoenix pour lui apprendre les choses de l'amour et…

-Hein ?! Non, non, non, non, non j'suis pas d'accord !

-Roh mais quoi, ça serai drôle ! En plus vous avez le même âge, je l'ai prouvé scientifiquement !

-Rien à foutre ! Tu n'écriras pas de scènes étranges entre moi est Fénikse Vrigte !

-Euh c'est pas comme ça qu'on prononce mon nom…

-T'es même pas drôle, Eter ! bougonna Mina, visiblement déçue

Devant le rabat-joie-tisme, mot qui n'existe pas en vrai, de certains personnages, la scène de romance torride tant attendue n'aura pas lieu tout de suite (mais attendez que je trouve Benjamin (Eter : Laisse-le tranquille !)).

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Mina a-t-elle retrouvé Von karma et l'a-t-elle mordu comme elle l'avait prévu? Va-t-elle tenter de sauter sauvagement sur Benjamin quand elle le verra (Mina : Oh ouiiiiiiiiii ! Eter : On se calme, Mina !) ? Eternara échappera-t-elle à Paul et aux idées bizarres de l'auteure ? Vous le saurez (ou pas) dans le prochain chapitre de Mina et Eter à PhoenixLand ! (Nom désormais officiel, faute de mieux.)


	2. Chapitre 2

Souvenez-vous, Mina était montée dans un taxi en tentant de poursuivre Manfred Von Karma dans le but de (Aaaaaaaaattention ! Super méga giga supra Spoil de la mort qui tue sa maman! Si vous n'avez pas fini la quatrième affaire du premier Ace Attorney, sautez les quelques mots qui suivent) venger la mort du père de Benjamin Hunter (c'est bon, vous pouvez continuer à lire, je m'en serais voulue si je vous avais gâché le plus grand moment de haine que vous auriez pu ressentir à l'égard de cet odieux et vil personnage qu'est Manfred Von Karma… Non, non, ça ne se voit pas que je n'aime pas du tout du tout Von Karma père au point de vouloir lui arracher les cheveux un par un). Euh bref, arrêtons là les divagations de l'auteure, et reprenons l'histoire là où nous l'avions laissée au précédent chapitre.

Eternara s'est retrouvée avec Phoenix Wright et Paul Defès sur les bras, tandis que Mina suit Von Karma à la trace dans un taxi étrange (rappelons que les taxis sont ici violet à pois vert pomme avec « taxi » écrit en gros et en orange sur le côté… oui, ça fait peur). Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Mina s'amusait avec son portable, le taxi dans lequel Von Karma était monté s'arrêta brusquement. Mina hurla au chauffeur de s'arrêter aussi (nous apprendrons plus tard que ses tympans explosèrent), et vit Von Karma descendre de son taxi en criant, l'air très énervé, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « PLUS JAMAIS MONTER DANS VOTRE TAXI ESPECE DE GROS MALADE ! ». Une fois la porte du taxi ouverte, on pouvait clairement entendre la voix du chauffeur en train de chanter « Wannabe » des Spice Girls par-dessus la radio dont le volume était à fond. Mina ressentit alors une pointe de compassion pour Von Karma, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Von Karma. Il le méritait.

Elle sorti de son propre taxi en trombe et ne sembla pas entendre la voix du chauffeur n°2 (celui qui conduisait le taxi dans lequel elle était… vous arrivez à suivre ? Pour que ça soit plus simple, appelons-le Bob) elle ne sembla pas, disais-je, entendre la voix de Bob lui hurlant qu'elle devait payer pour le trajet, et fonça derrière Von Karma au travers des rues étroites et étranges (quelle belle allitération en « étr », quand même), et dès que l'occasion se fusse présentée (et j'ai même pas sorti mon Bescherelle !), elle s'agrippa à son bras gauche.

\- Mais qu'est ce-qu'UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, notre brave petite Mina (si, ça peut passer pour de la bravitud- de la bravoure !) planta ses belles dents dans l'avant-bras du procureur parfait. Ce dernier secoua le bras dans tous les sens en hurlant comme un taré, mais la jeune fille ne lâcha pas prise, sauf quand sa victime lui agita un gâteau sous le nez grâce à sa main encore valide. Mina relâcha l'étreinte de ses dents mais resta accrochée à la veste de Von karma avec ses petites mimines.

\- Bon sang mais qui êtes-vous ?! hurla-t-il

\- Donne le gâteau !

\- Répondez, insolente !

\- Donne le gâteau avant, crevard !

\- Comment ?! Lâchez-moi !

\- Donne le gâteau, doooonne !

\- Tiens, ton gâteau !

\- Gâteaaaaaaaaaaau !

\- Maintenant, lâchez-moi !

\- Ça va pas non ! Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour vous attraper !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ?!

\- Euh…

\- Bon bah lâchez moi alors !

\- Non !

Mina s'agrippa au cou de Von Karma et failli l'étrangler, mais cela ne l'aurai pas dérangé plus que ça, elle le déteste… Ah non, elle a besoin de lui pour trouver Benjamin !

\- Oops, c'est vrai

Elle desserra donc ses bras

\- *kof kof*

\- C'est où chez vous ? demanda-t-elle, le plus naturellement du monde

\- Qu-quoi ?! Mais vous êtes pas bien dans votre tête vous ! Vous savez qui je suis ?!

\- Oui je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes… un Persecutor !

\- …

\- … Quoi ?

\- Déjà, on dit « prosecutor », et c'est en anglais ça, cette fic est en VF, on dit procureur !

\- Mais… C'était justement pour faire un jeu de mot !

\- Ah, pardon…

\- Personne ne comprend mon humour surdéveloppé.

\- HUUUM * raclement la gorge plus que sonore*

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Faudra pas s'étonner si j'vous fais boire du liquide-vaisselle pendant votre sommeil !

Puis pour essayer de lui faire peur, Mina claqua des doigts plusieurs fois sous le nez de Von Karma qui resta de marbre. Il devait être immunisé, le con ! Le procureur autoproclamé parfait tenta une dernière fois de se débarrasser de cette drôle de chose qui le collait, mais c'était malheureusement peine perdue.

Puis tout le monde mourût et la terre devint une boule incandescente puis explosa, ce qui entraina une désintégration de l'Univers. Fin.

Eter, laisse mes fics tranquilles !

Pendant que Mina s'accroche à Von Karma, allons retrouver Eternara (si on s'occupe d'elle ça l'empêchera peut-être de raconter n'importe quoi) qui rappelons-le est avec Phoenix et Paul, dans la cour d'un lycée inconnu ayant une architecture improbable (je vous laisse imaginer par vous-même, c'est bien plus rigolo). Après lui avoir couru après pendant dix bonnes minutes, Paul laissa enfin Eter tranquille et fut remercié par Phoenix qui en avait marre de servir de bouclier humain. La jeune fille profita d'être tranquille quelques secondes pour sortir son portable tel le samurai d'acier sortant son katana et composa un numéro à la hâte.

\- Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… tuuu *bip* Allô ?

\- Ah bah t'en as mis du temps à répondre !

\- Désolée, j'écoutais ma sonnerie.

\- Ah oui, celle du samurai d'acier !

\- Ouais !

\- Lâchez moi ! fit une voix à l'intérieur du téléphone

\- T'es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Eter.

\- Ouais, devine qui j'ai trouvé !

\- Lâchez-moi, je vous dis !

\- Non… Von Kaka ?

\- OUIIIIIIIIIIII ! s'écria Mina dans son portable vert (oui, enfin, il l'était à l'époque).

\- LÂCHEZ-MOIIIIIIII !

\- NON J'TE LÂCHERAI PAS !

\- Euh ça va Mina, tu t'en sors ?

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète, je gère.

\- Regardez, un gâteau !

\- Laisse tomber j'ai plus faim !

\- Gâteau ? demanda Eter, soudainement intéressée.

\- Ouais il essaye de m'appâter avec de la nourriture

\- Quel vil individu nous avons là !

\- N'est ce pas ?

\- Et c'est vous qui dites ça alors que vous me suivez depuis deux heures sans me dire pourquoi ?! Hurla Von Karma, rouge de colère.

\- Mais de toute façon vous pourriez paaaaaaaaaaaaaas comprendre !

Phoenix et Paul, qui ne devaient rien comprendre, regardaient Eter téléphoner avec un air profondément abruti (oui bon, ça change pas tellement de d'habitude). Cette dernière, les ignorant, tenta de parler à son amie entre deux gueulades du procureur moche et vieux (c'est affiché, je l'aime pas).

\- Au fait, Mina !

\- Quoi ?

\- Devine qui j'ai trouvé, moi ?

\- Phoenix ? Mais ça j'le savais, tu m'as même dit que tu lui avais tiré les cheveux et qu'il pleurait roulé en boule… ça casse le mythe !

\- Oui mais ya pas que lui… et puis j'te rappelle que Benjamin aussi, ça lui arrive de se rouler en boule !

\- … C'était méchant ça. Et alors, t'as trouvé qui d'autre ?

\- Devine !

\- Euh, Maya ?

\- Non, try again !

\- Attends deux secondes, je rattrape Von Karma…

\- …

\- Ah non pas encore vous ! Entendit Eter dans le téléphone

\- Ah c'est bon tu l'as retrouvé !

\- Ouais ! Donc euh qui tu aurais bien pu trouver avec Phoenix…

\- Fais pas genre tu réfléchi, c'est toi l'auteure de cette fic débile.

\- Ah bah oui, suis-je bête ?

\- …

\- Eter, je sais que t'allais dire « oui », mais tu as fait le bon choix en ne disant rien, jeune fille. Donc, Paul ?

\- Oui, Paul, et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais pas une fille, il m'a pas crue.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Par contre, que dois-je faire maintenant, Ô grande auteuse suprême de la mort supra méga trop forte qui tue les ragondins ?

\- Merci, merci ! Bah euh j'en sais rien moi, tu sais les idées elles viennent au fur et à mesure, là tu vois je sais toujours pas ce qu'il va t'arriver, si ça se trouve Paul et Phoenix vont t'enfermer dans un cave, te séquestrer et te faire des choses que je ne peux dire ici, il y a des âmes sensibles qui sont susceptible de lire cette fic.

\- Au secours !

\- Non, je plaisante, mon fils, jamais je ne le permettrais, et puis Mixi me frapperai pour avoir laissé sa femme entre les mains de deux tarés, je tiens à garder des liens positifs avec ma belle-fille (il y a beaucoup trop de private jokes dans ce dialogue). Alors, moi je sais pas où je suis, mais en tout cas j'vais suivre Von Karma jusqu'à chez lui (« QUOI ?! » cria ledit Von Karma), puis on finira bien par aller au tribunal, demande aux deux abrutis s'ils savent où c'est, j'te textote quand j'y vais et on se retrouve là-bas, okay ?

\- Ça marche, maman !

\- Bon allez, j'te laisse, l'autre essaye de me semer… REVIENS ICI, PROCUREUR A LA CON !

\- AAAAAAH, ENCORE CETTE FOLLE ! *bip*

\- … Ouuuuuuuuuuulala… fit Eternara dans un souffle.

Elle rangea son portable et demanda, sous les conseils avisés de Mina, aux deux abrutis s'ils savaient où se trouve la base des rebelles… euh non pardons, le tribunal. Coup de bol, Phoenix savait où il était, comment y aller, les heures d'ouvertures, le menu de la cantine, les noms des juges, le prix du café… encore mieux que google maps !

Oui mais en attendant, que faire ? Eter refusa immédiatement la proposition de Paul, qui lui avait pourtant gentiment proposé, la bave aux lèvres, de l'héberger le temps de trouver un hôtel (elle a cru entendre « love hôtel », mais elle n'est pas sûre). Soudain, quelque chose vibra dans son sac et la fit sursauter… Elle ressorti son portable.

\- Allô ?

\- Et ne touches plus à mes fics !

Morte de rire, Eter raccrocha. Cet interlude ne les aida pas à savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Eter se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas aller en cours avec Phoenix en se faisant passer pour sa correspondante venue d'un autre pays en voyage ici. Paul avait l'air content, mais a avoué qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle se fasse passer pour sa correspondante à lui, ce à quoi Eter répondit un « non » fort catégorique. Mais vu que là, les cours son fini, elle demanda aux deux zigotos s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire visiter un peu le coin, histoire qu'elle ait l'air moins paumée. Elle décida aussi de dormir chez Phoenix (moins risqué que chez Paul), mais quand le futur avocat lui demanda ce qu'il fallait qu'il dise à ses parents et qu'elle répondit de la faire passer pour sa petite amie, il sembla subitement trouver l'idée d'héberger Eter plus si bonne que ça, mais il avait cependant trop de bonne conscience pour la laisser entre les mains de Paul. Ils décidèrent de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée.

Je suis sûre, cher lecteurs, que vous attendez impatiemment de savoir si Mina à réussi à suivre Von Karma jusqu'à chez lui, si elle a trouvé Benjamin, si Eter va se faire passer pour la copine de Phoenix ou non, si elle va finalement devoir dormir chez Paul (Eter : Noooooooooooon !), si tout ça tout ça… Mais vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite ! Car en effet, ce chapitre touche à sa fin. Mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien en écrire un troisième, dans lequel Mina sera surprise, Eter va trouver une solution, Phoenix va perdre à un jeu vidéo, dans lequel vous rencontrerez enfin les parents Wright, dans lequel Paul sera là malgré les protestations d'Eter, dans lequel Von Karma claquera des doigts… Mais vous en saurez plus en lisant le troisième chapitre de Mina et Eter à PhoenixLand !


	3. Chapitre 3

Eternara, Phoenix et Paul, une fois sortis de l'enceinte du lycée, se promenaient gaiment dans les rues de cette ville au nom inconnu dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tout en cherchant une solution au problème « que va-t-on faire d'Eternara ? ». Phoenix hésitait de plus en plus à accueillir la jeune fille chez lui, surtout après que cette dernière ait hurlé « Pasta shoooooop, Pasta everywheeeere ! Pasta shoooooooop, Pasta in your haiiiiiiiiiiiir ! » lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un restaurant de pates. Elle fit également peur à Paul, pour qu'il arrête de la lorgner, en lui répétant un nombre incalculable de fois « when something smell it gotta be the Buuuuuuutz », ce qui donne en français, par ce qu'elle lui a aussi fait la traduction, « Quand Paul Defès arrive, tout part à la dérive » (mais c'est quand même plus drôle en anglais… Oui bon, désolée, l'auteure est en plein « private joke », parce qu'elle écoute les chansons d'où sont tirées les délires d'Eter au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrit… Pardonnez-la). Bref, Eter s'en donnait à cœur joie et faisait peur aux passants, les garçons se demandaient vraiment ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire d'elle (un porte manteau ?). Je vous laisse découvrir une partie de la discussion :

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Phoenix.

\- Ce qu'on fait à propos de quoi ? demanda Eter, le nez collé à la vitrine d'une confiserie.

\- Bah de toi, évidemment !

\- Euh bah moi tu sais… commença Paul avec un regard douteux.

\- Non, Paul, non…, lui conseilla Phoenix.

\- Zut… fit Paul, visiblement déçu.

\- Bon euh… Eternara, c'est ça ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Eter !

\- Oui bon si tu veux… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Et si on entrait dans cette boutique ? Proposa Eter en désignant la confiserie.

\- Non mais je ne te parle pas de ça !

\- De quoi alors ?

\- Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! S'écria Paul, tout content d'avoir enfin la bonne réponse à quelque chose.

\- T'es gentil, mais on est pas à Question Pour Un Champion, lança Eter.

\- Méchante !

\- Ah j't'ai cassééééééééééé !

\- C'est pas que mais ça avance pas trop…

Je vous fais grâce de la suite, parce que ça a bien duré trois heures comme ça avant qu'une décision ne soit prise. C'est donc au moment de rentrer chez eux que Phoenix obligea Paul à lâcher Eternara pour qu'elle vienne avec lui. Sur le chemin, ces deux-là cherchèrent un moyen détourné pour faire entrer Eter chez le jeune homme sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre aux yeux des parents du futur avocat.

Ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose attira l'attention d'Eternara.

Quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

A un carrefour un peu plus loin, un agent de la circulation faisait de grands gestes pour faire s'arrêter les voitures et les piétions, parfois sans que l'on comprenne vraiment qui devait s'arrêter et qui devait passer. De loin, on pouvait voir qu'il portait une sorte d'imperméable beige par-dessus son uniforme de police (Eter se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas trop chaud comme ça), qu'il avait les cheveux court avec un super épis à l'avant, ainsi qu'un morceau de sparadrap sur la joue gauche, et on pouvait l'entendre crier « on s'arrête, mon gars ! » à une voiture . Ce fut ce détail qui fit « tilt » dans la tête de la fille portant le nom d'une ville pokémon.

\- Aaaaaaah ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant l'agent de la circulation du doigt.

\- Aaaaaaah ! hurla Phoenix.

\- Aaaaaaah, mon gars ! hurla l'agent de la circulation.

Soudain on entendit un crissement de pneu, et un carambolage monstre eu lieu du fait que l'agent de la circulation n'était plus à son poste. Ce denier se retourna, effaré par le spectacle de ferraille et de pneu qui volaient un peu partout sur la rue. Eter se servit de nouveau de Phoenix comme d'un bouclier humain afin de ne pas recevoir de porte ou de rétroviseur dans la tête, et Phoenix fit de même avec l'agent de la circulation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Phoenix et Eternara se retrouvèrent au poste de police sans trop savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là…

Pendant ce temps, Mina collait toujours aux basques de Manfred Von Karma, qui n'arrivera jamais à s'en débarrasser. Elle réussit à le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée de sa maiso…

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Mina

\- Aaaaaah ! Cria Von karma, de stupeur. Non mais ça va pas bien ?!

\- Mais c'est GI-GAN-TE-SQUE ! C'est pas une maison, c'est un château !

\- Communément, on l'appelle « Le Manoir Von Karma ».

\- … Bande de sales riches ! Je savais pas qu'un procureur avait de quoi s'offrir un château.

\- Nous vivons ici depuis quarante-neuf générations et trois quart, et je viens de dire que c'était un manoir.

N'écoutant pas le vieux monsieur moche, Mina continua à s'émerveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte (Von Karma avait finalement abandonné l'idée de se débarrasser d'elle). La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'elle était sur le point de rencontrer pour de vrai Benjamin Hunter ! Sentant la pression monter (non, ça veut pas dire qu'elle a envie de faire pipi), elle poussa Manfred Von Karma pour rentrer avant lui, bien que le procureur ne se laissa pas faire. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux tarés qui se poussait et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, qui les regardait avec grand étonnement. Mina et Von Karma se figèrent, puis le procureur se redressa et entra, en bougonnant.

\- C'était quoi ça, exactement, père ?

\- Père ? répéta Mina

\- Rien, tu n'as rien vu, lui lança l'ancien d'une voix roque.

Mina fixa la femme devant elle. C'était donc elle, la fille ainée de Von Karma… avec dans son ventre la fameuse petite fille qui aura un chien appelé Phoenix… Mina tenta d'étouffer son rire, difficilement.

\- Et ça, on en fait quoi ? Demanda la femme enceinte à son père en désignant Mina de son doigt à l'ongle bien manucuré et joliment verni.

\- Laisse-la dehors.

\- Non ! fit Mina, reprenant soudain ses esprits, avant d'entrer de force dans le hall du manoir.

Et là, c'est… Non, pas le drame, le CHOC !

\- C'est encore plus grand à l'intérieur !

La voix de Mina résonna dans le hall du château (Von Karma : C'est un Manoir !), et elle commença à courir partout et à ouvrir toutes les portes. D'un air fatigué, et ignorant la timbrée qui s'agitait, la fille ainée de Von Karma quitta la pièce et monta l'escalier… L'escalier ! Mina lui courra après et s'apprêtait à monter à son tour lorsque quelque chose lui attrapa le col et manqua de l'étrangler.

\- Aaaarg *kof kof* non mais ça va pas ! Vous auriez pu me tuer !

\- Et alors ?

\- Je ne mourrais pas avant de l'avoir vu !

\- … Vu qui ?

\- Benjamin !

\- Qu-QUOI ?!

\- Livrez-moi Benjamin, ou…

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et chopa un yorkshire qui passait par là par le plus grand des hasards, mais qu'il fallait bien faire passer par là à ce moment précis pour les besoin de la continuation de l'histoire…

\- Je fous un coup de taser au chien !

\- Ouif ?

\- Arg !

\- Six cent mille volts, pour un humain, ça lui fait mal sans le tuer (normalement…), mais pour un chien… dit-elle d'un air sadique

\- Noooooooooon ! Relâche Pépette !

\- … Qui ?

\- Pépette, ma chienne, mon bébé, mon amour, ma seule et unique raison d'exister dans ce monde de merde… Enfin après le bonheur de pouvoir démonter pièce par pièce les avocats de la défense… Ah, ça, c'est jouissif !

\- … Vous être vraiment un sacré malade, vous.

\- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER TOUT CE BORDEL, YA PAS MOYEN DE BOSSER TRANQUILLE DANS CETTE MAISON ?! Hurla une voix en haut de l'escalier.

\- LA FERME FAUT QUE JE TROUVE BENJ…

Et là c'est… le choc ! (version deux)

\- … Ben…

\- Hein ?

\- BENJAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Mina jeta le chien n'importe où (Von Karma : Pépette !), s'élança dans l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle put (c'est-à-dire qu'il aurait eu le temps de fuir avant qu'elle n'arrive en haut de l'escalier, ce qu'il ne fit étrangement pas) et se jeta sur Benjamin Hunter qui bascula en arrière.

*TRANSITION DE GUEDIN*

\- Vous êtes dans la panade jusqu'au cou, mon gars !

\- Mais on a rien fait ! Et puis, moi, je suis une fille !

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, lui fit remarquer Phoenix.

\- Oui, mais Paul est parti.

\- Je disais donc, mon g… Enfin, je disais donc ! Vous êtes dans la panade !

\- Mais on a rien fait !

\- C'est moi le policier, ici ! C'est moi qui ai raison !

\- Quelle belle preuve de justice, c'est beau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, si je ne rentre pas bientôt, mes parents vont s'inquiéter… gémit Phoenix.

\- Si je vous offre à manger, vous nous laissez partir ? Proposa Eter.

\- Surement pas ! S'indigna l'agent de police.

\- Et s'ils s'inquiètent, ils vont penser au pire…

\- Et si je vous chantais La Galette ?

\- La quoi ?

\- Et ils vont mettre des avis de recherche partout avec ma photo…

\- J'aimeuh la galeeeeeeetteuh, savez-vous commeeeeeeeeeent ? Quand elle est bien faiiiiiiiiiiiteuh avec du beurre dedaaaaaaaaaans !

\- Ouah, c'est chouette comme chanson !

\- Et je suis sûr qu'ils vont prendre une photo compromettante…

\- Traaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaalalalalalèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèreuh !

\- Bon, c'est d'accord je vous laisse sortir !

\- Trop bien !

Maintenant qu'ils ont réussi à sortir du commissariat, les deux… A dix-sept ans, on dit quoi, ados ? Bref, ils se rendirent à… La maison de Phoenix !

\- Kyaaaaa !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Bien sûr, Eter ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer les deux personnes qui avaient décidé d'appeler leur fils Phoenix…

Le moment fatidique… Phoenix tourne la poignée… Ouvre la porte…

\- Je suis rentrééééé !

\- Oh, Feenie ! Tu es enfin là, chouchou ! Oh, et tu as amené quelqu'un avec toi ?

Eter resta sans voix… C'était EUX, les parents de Phoenix ?!

… A suivre ! (Oui, l'auteure est une sacrée sadique !)


	4. Chapitre 4

Souvenez-vous, le chapitre précédent se finissait ainsi :

 _Eter resta sans voix… C'était EUX, les parents de Phoenix ?!_

 _…_ _A suivre ! (Oui, l'auteur est une sacrée sadique !)_

Et bien, maintenant, l'auteur a enfin décidé de céder face aux nombreuses lettres de menaces qu'elle a reçues et vous dévoile enfin, ENFIN, qui sont les parents de Phoenix Wright…

Trois, deux, un…. Go !

*allumage des projecteurs, levée du rideau, eeeeeeeeeeeeeet ça tourne !*

Eter resta sans voix… c'était EUX, les parents de Phoenix ?!

\- Bonjour maman !

\- Je rêve où… Elle t'a appelé Feenie ? Chuchota Eter

\- Euh oui… C'est le surnom qu'elle me donne.

Il n'y avait donc pas que Dahlia qui l'appelait comme ça ? Mais plus important, en plus de lui avoir donné un prénom peu facile à porter, sa mère l'appelait avec un surnom… Bizarre, pour ne pas dire horrible et importable.

Je sais, je sais, vous attendez tous de savoir à quoi ressemble les parents de Feenie… Mais je préfère laisser Eternara vous le dire elle-même, ça sera tellement plus drôle.

« Ah, c'est à moi ? Hum, il marche ce micro ? Un, deux, un, deux. Donc, je suis arrivée chez Phoenix parce que je ne voulais pas allez chez Paul parce qu'il fait peur et que non j'suis pas une fille… »

Eter, abrège.

« Pardon. Donc euh je suis arrivée chez Phoenix, et j'ai rencontré… Ses parents ! Alors, alors, que je vous raconte… J'ai d'abord vu sa mère, c'est une madame assez petite, plus que moi en tout cas, et je fais 1,65m, donc… »

Arrête de raconter ta vie, les gens attendent !

« Roh ça va ! Donc, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que son fils, les cheveux bruns et lisses, et elle était toute mince. Puis après, son père est entré dans la pièce… Et là… Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

…

« … »

… Et alors ?!

« Je tiens à dire que l'auteur n'est pas vraiment qu'une sadique qui veut faire durer le suspense le plus possible, mais c'est aussi parce qu'elle n'a absolument aucune idée et qu'elle ne sait juste pas quoi écrire ! »

Toi, si je t'attrape…

« Hihi. Bref, soyons sérieux même si c'est difficile. Je vais donc vous parler du papa de Phoenix Wright… »

A suivre !

… Vous y avez cru ?

« J'eus un sacré choc quand j'ai vu que Phoenix tenait quelque chose de son père… Quelque chose d'incroyable… »

« … Ses cheveux. »

\- Oh, bonjour fiston !

\- Bonjour papa.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! S'écria Eter en faisant un bon en arrière. Vous-vous- vous- vous- vous avez la même coiffure !

\- C'est si étonnant que ça ? Demanda Phoenix, stupéfait.

\- C'est qui, elle ? Demanda le père de Phoenix.

\- Oui, présente nous à ton amie, fit la mère de Phoenix.

\- Mais où suis-je tombé ? Se lamenta Eter.

\- Papa, maman, voici Eternara, Eternara je te présente mes parents, fit joyeusement Phoenix.

\- Bonjour ! Fit joyeusement la maman.

\- Bonjour ! Fit joyeusement le papa.

\- Euh oui bonjour.

Eter se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé un prétexte pour justifier le fait qu'elle doive rester chez eux… Tant pis, elle improviserait le moment venu.

\- Au fait, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Et bien…

Bon, l'heure de l'impro a sonnée…

\- En fait, ma mère m'a fichue dehors, je ne sais pas où aller, je suis nouvelle ici et je ne connais personne d'autre que Phoenix, je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans la rue sans savoir quoi faire, alors je voulais vous demander si je pouvais rester quelques temps chez vous, s'il-vous-plait !

La famille Wright resta bouche bée. Phoenix parce qu'il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait trouvé une telle excuse, le père parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à suivre tout ce qu'elle avait dit, et la mère parce qu'elle voulait faire comme tout le monde. Pour paraitre plus crédible, Phoenix insista sur le fait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste ici plutôt que chez Paul, ce à quoi son père ajouta à quel point il était fier de son fils et se perdit tant en éloge qu'il en fit pleurer sa femme, pendant que les deux adolescents tentaient de fuir vers la chambre de Phoenix, à l'étage.

\- Enfin au calme, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça, tes parents ? Demanda la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges (c'est-à-dire Eter, pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu en vrai).

\- Non…

\- J'me disais, aussi.

\- … parfois c'est pire.

\- … Mon dieu.

Les deux jeunes restèrent à discuter quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la mère de Phoenix vienne frapper discrètement à la porte, comme si elle avait peur de déranger. Phoenix ne comprenait pas ce comportement, tandis qu'Eter et son esprit pervers essayaient d'imaginer ce que la mère de Phoenix pouvait bien penser qu'ils étaient en train de faire (et elle s'en imaginait, des choses…).

Mais laissons là ces jeunes gens (je l'avoue, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bonne raison pour que la mère de Phoenix vienne, donc je passe à autre chose) et parlons plus sérieusement de ce que tout le monde attend…

La scène de passion torride avec Benjamin !

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, mais ça va pas, non ?! Cria Benjamin, allongé sur le dos et sous Mina. Espèce de folle !

\- Benjamiiiiiiiiin ! Mon Benjamin chéri d'amour que j'aiiiimeuh !

\- Hein, qui que quoi ?! Mais mais mais v-v-vous êtes qui, vous ?!

\- Ta future femme !

\- M-mais lâchez-moi ! Non, enlevez vos mains de là !

\- Mèèèèèèèèèèèèère ! Hurla une petite voix un peu plus loin. Ya une fille bizarre qui joue avec la braguette de Benjamin Hunter dans le couloir !

Mina tourna la tête et remarqua qu'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années dans une jolie petite robe bleu pâle assortie à ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules (c'est naturel, les cheveux bleu pâle ?), et qui les observait à moitié cachée derrière une porte.

\- Voyons, Franziska Von Karma, quelle sorte d'idiot aurait l'idiote idée d'aller jouer idiotement avec la braguette d'un idiot tel que Benjamin Hunter ?

C'était donc de sa maman que la petite Franzy tenait son langage. Cette famille, je vous jure…

\- Vous lui faites quoi, à Benjamin Hunter ? Demanda Franziska en s'approchant doucement.

\- Elle me fait rien ! Lui cria Benjamin, rouge comme une tomate. Rien du tout !

\- Oui, franchement, c'est pas de ton âge, ma petite, renchérit Mina. Je t'expliquerai dans quelques années, tu verras, c'est rigolo...

\- Hey vous ! Je vous demanderais de ne pas parler ainsi à ma sœur, s'indigna la fille aînée (qui n'a toujours pas de nom, il va falloir y remédier, et vite) qui passait par là. Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes même pas invitée. Et veuillez vous relever, il y a des endroits plus propices qu'un couloir pour faire ce genre de choses.

\- Non mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour faire quoi que ce soit ailleurs non plus ! s'exclama le petit Benjamin.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller ailleurs, je suis très bien là moi ! Bouda Mina.

\- Moi non ! Lui lança le futur procureur.

\- Je te ferai vite changer d'avis, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Benjamin, dans un effort surhumain, réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et couru s'enfermer dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Mina s'élança à sa poursuite et tambourina pendant près d'un quart d'heure contre la porte derrière laquelle le futur procureur était caché, sans résultat. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut passé en mode « berserck » et qu'elle commença à menacer de la défoncer (la porte), que Von Karma père, qui avait fini de consoler Pépette, se jeta sur elle pour l'en empêcher. Finalement, ils réussirent à la calmer en lui présentant une tablette de chocolat qui semblait fort gouteuse.

Benjamin passa la soirée qui suivit enfermé dans sa chambre, Mina plantée devant la porte à faire le guet au cas où il sortirait (il finira bien par avoir envie de faire pipi !). C'est alors qu'un bruit étrange suivit d'un petit rire s'échappèrent de la poche de la folle. Mina sorti son portable pour voir qui avait bien pu lui envoyer un sms.

Un nouveau message : Eter

Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

De : Eter

Coucou ça va ? Je suis chez phoenix et j'ai pas été violée par paul t'es ou toi ?

Mina appuya sur la touche « répondre » et composa un message :

A : Eter

Ça va et toi ? j'suis chez les von kaka et jai pas réussi à pécho benji T_T alors tu sais comment aller au tribunal ?

Comme il était tard, Mina passa rapidement son portable en mode vibreur, car le nain débile jouant avec une poupée qui fait « Tûûûût » qui lui servait de sonnerie risquait de réveiller et énerver tout le monde.

De : Eter

Oui phoenix sait y aller mais on y va quand ?

A : Eter

J'sais pas encore logiquement von kaka va bosser demain j'te tiens au courant

Soudain, alors qu'elle appuyait sur « envoyer », un doute s'installa dans l'esprit de Mina. Elle composa un nouveau message à la hâte

A : Eter

Mais att, von kaka habite pas en Allemagne par le plus grand des hasards ? O.o

Quelques instants plus tard…

De : Eter

C'est une bonne question mais c'est possible ! Comment on va faire ? Att ça veut dire que j'envoie mes sms à l'étranger ? Mais ça va couter cher! Mon argent !

A : Eter

Ecoute j'me renseigne demain et j'te textote, et on s'en fou pour le hors-forfait c'est une fic on fait ce qu'on veut ! \o/

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, Mina éteignit son portable, et voyant qu'il était presque minuit, alla squatter une chambre un peu plus loin.

Eter, de son côté, passait une soirée plutôt calme. La mère de Phoenix était une très bonne cuisinière, et Eter pu dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle envoya un message à Mina, pour savoir comment elle s'en sortait. Après quelques échanges, elle se plongea dans les draps et s'endormit, comme toujours, en deux secondes montre en main.


	5. Chapitre 5

Un léger rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et venait réchauffer l'ambiance d'une chambre joliment décorée. Il éclairait le lit près du visage de la personne qui dormait encore à l'intérieur. Cette dernière poussa un petit grognement plaintif (la lumière dans le visage dès le matin, c'est pas génial) et se retourna, coconnée dans les couvertures bleutées. Alors qu'elle retombait lentement dans le monde des rêves, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et réveilla complètement la belle endormie.

\- Ah ! Je vous ai enfin trouvée !

\- Gn-quoi ?

\- Ça vous prend souvent de vous introduire chez les gens de la sorte et de venir dormir dans l'une de leur chambre sans demander ?

\- Maiiis, vous dormiez quand je suis allée me coucher !

\- Moi qui croyais bêtement que vous alliez partir…

\- Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici, je reste ! Et puis laissez-moi finir mon rêve, j'avais pas fini de déshabiller Benjamin, il lui restait le bas !

\- Quoi ?!

Alors que Manfred Von Karma se lançait vers le lit comme un taureau chargerait sur Apollo Justice (le rouge, que voulez-vous…), Mina sauta précipitamment hors du lit et s'enfuit de la chambre. S'en suivit une folle course poursuite dans les couloirs du château (Von Karma : C'est un manoir ! Un Manoir ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ?!), jusqu'à ce que Mina croise Benjamin. Ce dernier fut tout d'abord apeuré à la vue de la jeune fille mais n'eut pas le temps de fuir avant qu'elle ne se cache derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors pris entre son mentor fou de rage et la fille qui avait tenté d'abuser de lui la veille.

\- Qu-qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Bredouilla Benjamin.

\- Benjamin Hunter ! Met cette folle à la porte !

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, lança Mina toujours derrière Benjamin, je n'ai rien fait de mal, et je n'ai nul part où aller !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, cria le procureur. Sortez de chez moi !

\- Mais il faut que je me rende au tribunal ! Et comme je sais que vous êtes un procureur très réputé, je pensais que vous pourriez m'y emmener !

La colère de Von Karma sembla quelque peu apaisée après cet éloge. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il se retourna en grommelant quelque chose du genre « gneplusvousvoirunefoisarrivésautribunal » avant de s'éloigner. Mina soupira alors un grand coup.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais ! Lâcha-t-elle. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire comme bêtises pour sauver sa peau !

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua vraiment qui était la personne derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée. Attention, la scène qui suit pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles, veuillez éloigner les enfants de l'ordinateur.

\- B… b…

\- Euh…

\- BENJAM-

\- NON !

Aussitôt le jeune homme plaqua sa main contre le visage de Mina pour la garder à une distance raisonnable. Mais il découvrit très vite que la force de l'amour est infinie (ne jamais sous-estimer la force de l'amour d'une fan-girl). Ainsi Mina se dégagea rapidement et enroula ses bras autour du torse (huuum miam) de Benjamin en criant « kyaaaaaaaaaaaa » d'une voix à faire saigner les oreilles d'un sourd (force cinq sur l'échelle de Richter).

\- Kyaaaaa, j'suis trop contente ! Trop contente trop contente trop conteeeeente !

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Non ! Jamais ! Je suis ta plus grande fan de tout l'univers de l'infini du monde de la terre !

\- Mais cette phrase ne veut rien dire !

\- Je m'en fou ! Je t'aime embrasse-moi marions-nous faisons des bébés !

\- QUOI ?!

Benjamin se débattit tellement qu'il finit par réussir à se dégager de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, et fila à travers les couloirs du manoir (mwahaha, pour une fois j'ai pas dit château) pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sachant abandonner quand il le faut, Mina descendit et se balada un peu au hasard, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la salle à manger où Fransiska dégustait une tartine à la confiture de fraise.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Squatteuse !

\- … Comment tu m'as appelée, là ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre nom ? En tout cas, c'est comme ça que Papa vous appelle.

La sœur ainée de Franzy entra à son tour dans la pièce et appela également Mina « Mademoiselle squatteuse ». Elle sut alors que ce serait, à tout jamais, son surnom officiel au sein de cette famille. Mais qu'importe ! Pour Benjamin, elle serait capable de tout supporter. Tout. Même une pénurie de chocolat (c'est vous dire). Puis, en bonne squatteuse, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et piqua quelques tranches de brioche, un bol, du lait et un pot de nutella non entamé (pour le moment) qu'elle emporta dans la salle à manger. Elle eut le temps de savourer ce petit déjeuner quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Manfred Von Karma ne lui court après dans toute la salle en lui hurlant dessus, sous les fous rire de Franziska.

Le réveil d'Eter fut, quand à lui, bien plus calme. Personne ne vint la réveiller en sursaut pour la chasser de la maison. Personne ne lui courut après. Personne ne tenta de fuir à son approche. Personne ne la traita de squatteuse et elle n'eut pas besoin de voler son petit déjeuner. Non, elle fut réveillée doucement par la mère de Phoenix, qui frappa à la porte. Elle descendit à la cuisine où le petit déjeuner était déjà servi et semblait l'attendre sur la table. Au menu, chocolat chaud, tartines grillées et confiture. Après s'être goinfrée, elle retourna dans sa chambre et y trouva Phoenix nu sur le lit…

\- Qu-QUOI ?!

\- Bah quoi, les lecteurs n'attendent que ça !

\- Mais moi j'suis pas d'accord ! hurla Phoenix à la folle qui écrit cette histoire

\- Et puis moi je préfère Pollo, ajouta Eter.

\- Ouais mais Pollo a six ans, et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à pas vouloir que j'écrive de scène bizarre ?

\- Si moi j'veux bien ! intervint Paul sorti de nulle part, et qui se fit aussitôt renvoyé de là où il venait par Mina à coup de pied aux fesses.

\- Bon, ok, je reprends l'histoire normalement…

Eter remonta dans sa chambre et s'ennuya pendant un long moment parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire et que l'auteur n'a pas d'idées.

\- Heureux ?

\- Euh ouais bon ok…, fit Phoenix avant de s'en aller.

\- Mais Mina, s'alarma Eter, où est donc passée ton imagination si débordante, ton humour absolument génial, et ta spontanéité si… Spontanée ?

\- Sans doute quelque part dans le bordel de ma chambre… Faut que je range.

\- Ouais bah dépêche-toi, les lecteurs attendent !

\- Ouais c'est bon, déjà là ça part dans du n'importe quoi, ils vont adorer !

Bref, Eter remonta dans sa chambre et s'habilla, comme à son habitude, d'un robe bouffante sous laquelle elle mit un jupon pour avoir un effet encore plus « spoof », comme je dis (je crois qu'on pourrait comparer sa jupe à un parachute ouvert) et de grosses chaussures aux talons compensés. Elle passa quelques coups de brosses dans ses cheveux et les noua en une queue de cheval haute, laissant une mèche tomber sur son œil gauche. Puis elle attrapa la petite palette de maquillage qui trainait dans son sac (qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec ça ? Je vous rappelle qu'au début de toute cette histoire étrange, elle et Mina se promenaient dans la rue, alors pourquoi avait-elle pris sa brosse, son maquillage, son maillot de bain, son pyjama, quatre semaine de change de sous-vêtements et sa brosse à dent ? Sans doute pour besoin de l'histoire. Mais revenons donc à cette dernière) et se noirci quelque peu les paupières, histoire d'être présentable. Elle mit ensuite ses boucles d'oreilles, ses bracelets divers et variés, puis ressorti de la chambre. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle croisa la mère de Phoenix, portant du linge repassé. Madame Wright, ne reconnaissant pas Eter, poussa un hurlement en jetant le linge propre et bien plié derrière elle, avant de courir s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Eter resta figée quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas bien la réaction de son hôte. Puis elle haussa les épaule, claqua la porte de sa chambre et descendit comme si de rien n'était.

Elle retourna aussitôt dans sa chambre car elle avait oublié son portable.

Une fois dans le salon avec son portable, elle envoya un texto à Mina, pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, si Von karma ne l'avait pas mangé pendant la nuit et quand il fallait qu'ils aillent au tribunal.

De son côté, Mina avait réussi à finir son petit déjeuner tant bien que mal, puis avait fouillé dans l'armoire de la chambre qu'elle avait squatté pour voir si il n'y avait pas une ou deux robes qu'elle pourrait leur piquer. Malheureusement pour elle, l'armoire ne contenait que des draps. Elle remit donc ses habits de la veille, qui étaient du même style que ceux d'Eter. Elle sorti de son sac sa trousse à maquillage (là c'est normal, elle l'a toujours dans son sac), et se maquilla les yeux, et hop un coup de crayon, et hop du mascara, et hop du far à paupières. Elle était belle et désirable, comme toujours quand elle s'en donnait la peine (non, l'auteur ne se lance pas des fleurs…). C'est alors qu'elle entendit son portable vibrer, elle se jeta alors dessus et vit qu'elle avait reçu un message d'Eter lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait, si Von Karma ne l'avait mangé pendant la nuit et quand il fallait qu'ils aillent au tribunal. Mina se rendit alors compte que ce problème n'était, en effet, toujours pas résolu. Et comment demander à Von Karma de l'amener gentiment avec lui sur son lieu de travail sans qu'il ait envie de la jeter par la fenêtre de la voiture au bout de deux cent mètres ? Et comment convaincre Benjamin de venir avec elle ? (Rien que d'imaginer la confrontation Benjamin/Phoenix-Paul, elle en avait des frissons… Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était des frissons de peur ou d'excitation.)

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba sur Pepette, qui poussa un petit couinement aigu avant de s'enfuir. Mina ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de cette bestiole, et après tout elle s'en fichait. Elle haussa les épaules et claqua la porte de sa chambre, avant de descendre dans le salon, son portable à la main.

En bas de l'escalier se tenaient Benjamin et Franziska, qui discutaient. Apparemment la petite fille semblait expliquer au jeune homme où pouvait être l'intérêt de posséder un fouet, et voyant Mina arriver, illustra son exemple avec cette dernière. Mais la petite partit en pleurant quand Mina lui lança un « Si t'essayes de me fouetter je t'attache à un arbre, je t'enduis de miel, j'attends que les ours viennent te manger, et je prends une photo ». Benjamin devint livide en entendant cette menace et fit une tentative de fuite ratée puisque Manfred von Karma arrivait de l'autre côté, ce qui bloqua de nouveau le futur procureur entre la folle et le monstre.

\- Ah tient, vous tombez bien, le vieux ! S'exclama Mina à la vue du vieux.

\- « Le vieux » ?! Répéta Von Karma tandis qu'une veine faisait son apparition sur sa tempe.

\- Ouais faut que j'aille au tribunal, continua Mina sans prêter attention à la fameuse veine. Vous pouvez m'emmener ?

\- Je peux m'en aller, moi ? Demanda discrètement Benjamin.

\- Non, répondit Mina.

\- Je vous y emmène si vous ne revenez plus ici après, rétorqua Von Karma.

\- D'la merde ! Maintenant que j'ai trouvé Benjamin, allez pas croire que je vais le lâcher aussi vite !

\- Mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! Lança le concerné.

\- Mais vous allez nous lâcher oui ?! S'énerva Von Karma.

\- Écoutez, commença Mina, si vous refusez de m'emmener avec vous c'est pas grave, je vous suivrai à la trace avec un taxi… Et bien sûr je mettrai l'addition à votre nom, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il était bloqué. Soit il se coltinait la folle, soit… Il se coltinait les frais de transports de la folle. Elle était sacrément coriace, la gamine, pensa Von Karma, avant d'accepter à contre cœur de l'amener au tribunal dans la matinée. Puis il s'éloigna, bougonnant, laissant les deux jeunes ensembles… seul.

\- Euh… pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, demanda le garçon, inquiet.

\- Diiiiiiiiiiiis…

\- Qu…quoi ?

\- (mode chat de Shrek) Tu veux bien venir avec moi au tribunal, hein dis, dis, dis ?

\- Hein ?! Mais, mais pourquoi ?!

\- J'ai… peur de me perdre. Je suis sûr que ce vilain monsieur va m'abandonner devant le palais de justice et me laisser me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Espèce de sans cœur ! Tu oserais laisser une jeune fille faible et innocente se débrouiller toute seule dans une ville qu'elle ne connait pas ?!

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous n'êtes ni « faible », ni « innocente ».

\- Allez s'il te plaiiiiiiit, soit gentil avec moi… (mode chat de Shrek puissance deux).

Voyant le petit regard à la fois mignon, suppliant et désespéré de Mina, le jeune homme se résigna, et puis de toute façon il savait qu'elle allait le coller jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

Von Karma repassa en indiquant à la tarée qu'ils partiraient d'ici une demi-heure, et que donc ils seront au tribunal dans environ une heure, un peu moins. Mina envoya aussitôt un message à Eter pour la prévenir.

Eter, sentant son portable vibrer, regarda ses messages. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers Phoenix.

\- On met combien de temps pour aller au tribunal, d'ici ?

\- Euh, environ une heure. Un peu plus

\- … faut qu'on speed.

Elle courut à la chambre, choppa son sac et redescendit. Phoenix avait l'air paniqué

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose ! Lança-t-il, les larmes aux yeux

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est férié aujourd'hui, ya pas de bus

\- Et à pied ça met combien de temps

\- A pied c'est beaucoup trop loin, laisse tomber. Mais t'inquiète si on se dépêche on peut y arriver, j'ai ce qu'il faut, vient !

Ils sortirent et Phoenix ouvrit la porte du garage, puis désigna quelque chose à Eter, dont le teint devint livide.

\- Tu… Tu déconnes… Non… Non… Noooooooooooooooooooooooon !

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

Mina était confortablement installée à l'arrière d'une BMW, aux côtés de Benjamin qui lui jetait de temps à autres de petits regards inquiets. Mais la jeune fille était bien plus concentrée à regarder le reste du monde par la fenêtre qu'à tenter de dévêtir son voisin. Elle s'amusait à faire la liste de toutes les choses bizarres qu'il faudrait qu'elle dessine une fois qu'elle aurait volé un crayon et du papier quelque part, le tout en écoutant son iPod trop fort pour ne pas entendre Von Karma râler.

Plus loin, une autre jeune fille s'accrochait à un lampadaire en hurlant à plein poumon.

\- NOOOOOOOON ! Je veux paaaaas !

\- Mais, Eter, on a pas le choix !

\- Va crever je monte pas là-dessus !

\- Mais t'as pas à avoir peur c'est qu'un…

\- Un objet du diable ! Voilà ce que c'est ! Une immondice à dépecer et à foutre au feu ! Il faut tous les éradiquer ! Et je vais commencer par celui-là !

Eter lâcha son poteau et couru mettre de grands coups de pieds dans l'objet du démon.

\- Noooon ! Cria Phoenix ! Mon vélo !

Et oui… Eter a peur des vélos.

\- Je sais pas en faire, nuance ! Corrigea Eter.

\- Mais c'est pas grave ça, je conduis et toi tu restes derrière moi.

\- Hein ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais mais vite on est déjà à la bourre.

\- Mais mais mais ma-

\- Grouille !

Mister cheveux-en-pique attrapa le poignet de la tarée et la força à grimper sur le porte bagage avant d'enfourcher la bête féroce. Il se cramponna au guidon et mis son pied gauche sur la pédale.

\- Prête ?

\- Non.

\- Tant pis.

A quelques kilomètres à la ronde, on put entendre un hurlement accompagné d'une sonnette de vélo.

Eter se cramponnait tant bien que mal à la taille de Phoenix en criant quelque chose comme « noooon-laisse-moi-descendre-au-secours-je-n'veux-pas-mourir », appel que Phoenix s'efforça d'ignorer vu qu'il essayait de se concentrer (je mets « essayait » parce qu'après tout, ce n'est qu'un homme *entend déjà les manif masculines dans la rue, mais qu'importe*) pour conduire sa petite bicyclette sans heurter passants, lampadaires, voitures et autres boites aux lettres rose fluo à paillettes vert foncées (pire que les taxi) sur la route du tribunal à une vitesse proche de l'illégalité.

Mina était toujours perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées, à regarder d'un air distrait par la vitre de la voiture. Elle sentie alors une légère pression sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers Benjamin. Il lui parlait mais tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était « Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles… » (Oui, Mina écoute Peter Pan, et alors? KESTUVAFER ?). Elle retira ses écouteurs et mis son iPod en pause.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- … On va pas tarder à arriver, je voulais te prévenir.

\- Ooooooh comme c'est gentiiiiiiil ! fit la jeune fille en approchant sa tête de l'épaule de Benjamin qui tenta une fois de plus de fuir (pas de chance, ya la portière).

\- C'est pas bientôt fini derrière ?! rugit Von Karma.

\- Roh ça va vous !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au tribunal. Mina resta stupéfaite devant le bâtiment. Haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, un grand escalier menant à une imposante porte en bois. Comme dans les films. Trop la classe.

\- Bon je vous ai emmenés ici comme prévu, maintenant débrouillez-vous, fit Von Karma en partant le plus vite possible, laissant les deux adolescents de nouveaux seuls.

\- Raaaah tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il m'abandonnerait ! Rustre ! Monstre !

\- Il faut avouer que c'est tentant.

\- Ooooh ne dit pas ça, je suis adorable !

\- Question de point de vu, sans doute…

\- Bon, j'vais demander à Eter où elle en est.

\- … Qui ?

\- Eter, ma pote avec qui je suis arrivée ici… Enfin on s'est perdue en route. On s'est donné rendez-vous ici. Bon attends j'écris mon texto, deux secondes.

Mina tapa son texto plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour…

\- Fini !

… le dire.

\- Haha ! La pro du texto !

Plus loin, une jeune fille paniquée sur un vélo ne senti pas son sac vibrer dans le feu de l'action.

\- … Ça fait cinq minutes que vous avez appelé votre amie.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Et oui, elle met un peu de temps à répondre, mais peut être qu'elle n'a pas entendu son téléphone. Je vais l'appeler.

\- Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… *bib* Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Eternara, veillez laisser un… *bip*

\- Elle ne répond pas.

\- Et on va attendre longtemps comme ça ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Et le temps passa… (enfin, plus précisément, une dizaine de secondes)

\- Hey Benjamin, t'as pas un jeu de carte sur toi ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais un jeu de carte sur moi ?

\- On sait jamais. Moi au pire j'ai ma DS, mais on va pas pouvoir jouer à deux…

\- Si tu le dis…

Quelques secondes dansèrent la macaréna devant eux.

\- Oh j'ai une idée ! On fait un chifoumi ?

\- Un quoi ?

\- Roh mais t'es inculte ! Un pierre-feuille-ciseau quoi.

\- Ce jeu pour enfant ?

\- C'est ça ou rien faire

\- Pour ma part, autant rien faire

\- Pfff, t'es pas drôle…

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Et si on jouait à devine à qui je pense ?

\- Euuuh… quoi ?

\- Mais noooon, faut répondre « superman », et moi je dis « oooh mais comment tu fais ? », c'est pas drôle sinon !

\- … Tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille…

\- Ouais on me le dit souvent, mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime.

\- J'ai des doutes…

Au bout d'un moment…

\- Raaaaaah mais j'en ai marre qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?!

Eternara se trouvait pourtant tout près, à quelques rues de là. L'objet démoniaque (aussi appelé vélo par certain) tourna à droite au carrefour suivant grâce à la volonté de l'être tenant le guidon, c'est-à-dire Phoenix et se retrouva à quelques mètres de l'édifice tant recherché. Phoenix freina, dérapa et s'étala avec son vélo et Eter au pied du grand escalier, juste devant Mina et Benjamin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que-

\- ETER !

Mina se jeta violemment sur son amie, ce qui finit de l'achever. Phoenix se releva difficilement, tout en se massant la tête d'une main, les fesses de l'autre (quelle veinarde, cette main, pensa Eter –C'est pas vrai !)

\- Raaaaah ! C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les vélos ! S'écria Eter en essayant d'éloigner la folle qui lui était tombée dessus pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Cette longue journée de séparation m'a parue interminable!

\- Oh ! Mina ! Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, je comptais désespérément les heures que nous passions éloignées l'une de l'autre !

*Super câlin de retrouvaille, avec des larmes et tout*

\- Ah bah en fait ya pas qu'avec moi qu'elle est comme ça, soupira Benjamin devant la scène un peu étrange qu'il observait.

\- Hey mais…, fit Phoenix en relevant la tête vers Benjamin.

\- Ah…

\- je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, toi...

\- Rah, ces sentiments inutiles qui m'assaillent...

\- Regarde Eter, j'ai tous les pouvoirs sur cette fic, si je le veux, ils vont faire des choses, là, tout de suite, maintenant, sur les marches du tribunal…

\- Oh oui Mina, c'est tellement…

\- HEY ! Non mais ça va pas ! Hurlèrent les deux jeunes hommes à l'unisson.

\- Oh, vous êtes pas drôle, bouda Eter.

\- Attends, je peux faire un super rebondissement si je veux, regarde !

Soudain, un homme étrange faisant sans nul doute partie de la famille de Pinocchio passa devant eux en criant « Zvarri ! », avant de repartir sans rien dire d'autre.

\- Ah ouais pas mal ! Lança Eter, admirative.

Bon, revenons-en à l'histoire, parce que là ça traine un peu en fait. Donc récapitulons, Mina et Benjamin attendaient devant le palais de justice, Phoenix et Eter sont arrivés en tombant d'un vélo, et Mina et Eter se sont fait un câlin. On en est là. Et maintenant, la suite !

\- Ça va Eter, pas trop mal aux fesses ? Demanda Phoenix.

\- Non mais laisse mes fesses tranquilles toi ! Fit Eter.

\- Euh…

\- Non mais euh c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'excusa Phoenix.

\- Avoue, tu voulais trouver un prétexte pour me masser et me tripoter, c'est ça ? renchérit violemment Eter.

\- Euh…

\- Mais mais mais mais non ! Ajouta Phoenix, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Ah non, c'est pas bon les tomates ! Lança Eter.

\- Hein ?

\- MINA !

\- Gné ?

Benjamin attrapa le bras de Mina et la tira un peu à l'écart des deux autres gogoles.

\- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Euh, de quoi ?

\- Qu'IL était avec elle !

\- Il… Phoenix ?

\- OUI ! Depuis tout à l'heure, tu as l'air de tout contrôler, de tout savoir !

\- Euh t'es pas censé t'en rendre compte, de ça… Attends, j'efface ta mémoire !

\- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Ah, c'est bon ça a marché !

\- De quoi qui a marché ?

\- Rien, tu disais ?

\- Tu savais qu'IL était avec elle, non ?!

\- Ah, Phoenix ? Euh il me semble qu'elle me l'avait dit, oui… Mais vous vous connaissez ? (Voici une jeune fille qui fait semblant de ne rien savoir, voyez comme elle le fait bien.)

\- C'est… C'est compliqué… C'était il y a longtemps…

\- Oui bon tu me raconteras ton passé tourmenté une autre fois, on a un chapitre à finir.

Elle chopa la manche du futur procureur et le traina grâce à une force mystérieuse jusqu'à Eter et Phoenix qui maintenant se disputaient pour savoir si la margarine était meilleure que le beurre.

\- Le beurre ! le beuuurre ! Criait Eter.

\- Mais non ! La margarine ! Criait Phoenix.

\- Re les gens ! Fit joyeusement Mina

\- Ah euh oui au fait, bonjour, je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Phoenix Wright. Vous êtes l'amie de Eternara ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me vouvoyer, j'ai l'air vieille ?

\- Mais tu es vieille, Mina, lança Eter avant de se faire étrangler par Mina avec son écharpe.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Phoenix, répondit Mina après avoir lâché le cadavre d'Eter. Moi, c'est Mina !

\- Mina comment ?

\- Mina… Mina… Tchoum…

\- … Mina Tchoum ? répéta Phoenix en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

\- Quand on s'appelle Phoenix, on se moque pas.

\- Maiiiieuh !

\- Et puis c'est pas juste ! T'as pas demandé son nom de famille à Eter !

\- Tiens, c'est vrai, c'est quoi ton nom complet, Eter ?

\- Euh, mon nom ? commença Eter après avoir miraculeusement ressuscité. Euh… Je m'appelle… Eternara… Eternara Crevette !

\- …Cre… Crevette ?

\- Oui, parce que je suis une crevette !

\- Oh bah ça va, elle va mieux, soupira Mina.

\- Hey, venez les gens on va dans le tribunal ! Proposa la Crevette

\- Oh ouaiiiis ! Répondit joyeusement la Tchoum

Les deux garçons eurent tout juste le temps de lâcher un « Hein ?! » avant de se faire entrainer malgré eux à l'intérieur de l'édifice par nos deux héroïnes préférées…


	7. Chapitre 7

\- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est bôôôôô !

Eternara et Mina avaient poussé à l'unisson ce magnifique cri qui résonna dans tout le hall du Palais de Justice et fit tourner les têtes de tous les êtres vivants se trouvant dans ce même hall. Phoenix et Benjamin essayèrent tant bien que mal de se cacher, l'un derrière une porte, l'autre derrière une plante verte, ce qui n'était pas très discret il fallait bien l'avouer. Aussi ils ne furent pas étonnés lorsque les deux folles les ont trouvés et trainés dans toutes les salles d'audiences, interrompant ainsi un grand nombre de procès pour aller crier des bêtises aux différents juges/accusés/témoins/avocats (rayez les mentions inutiles), comme par exemple « C'est une parodie de justice », « Le juge n'a pas de pantalon », ou encore « Sauvez un bambou, mangez un panda ».

\- Vous avez fini oui ?! Gronda Benjamin, rouge de honte après s'être fait virer par la peau des fesses par presque tous les huissiers.

\- Noooon ! Répondirent les filles avec un grand sourire.

\- Maiiiis, gémi Phoenix, pourquoi on doit venir avec vous ?

\- Ah parce que tu comptais nous laisser toutes seules, perdues, sans aide, sans eau, sans nourriture, sans argent, à la merci du moindre psychopathe qui passerait dans le coin ? Lança Mina, qui était manifestement très douée pour faire culpabiliser les gens.

\- Euuuuh…

\- Voilà. Donc, tu restes.

\- Du coup moi, je suis pas obligé de rester, tenta Benjamin.

\- Mais siiiii t'es obligé ! Parce que je risque de retomber sur Von Karma (Eter : Parle pas de malheur), j'ai besoin d'un bouclier humain- euuuh je veux dire j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes et me protège en bon homme fort et viril que tu es.

Considérant qu'elles avaient gagné, chacune des jeunes filles saines de corps et d'esprit (si, si, je vous jure ! ... Bon ok, c'est pas vrai, elles sont pas saines de corps, elles mangent du riz au curry et de la glace à deux heures du matin.) Je disais donc, chacune des jeunes filles attrapa le bras d'un des garçons et elles continuèrent à les trainer un peu partout dans le palais de justice.

Au détour d'un couloir, Eter croisa un procureur, inconnu au bataillon, en train de faire un dernier briefing avec ses témoins. C'est donc sans scrupule qu'elle leur fonça dessus, leur donna des coups de pieds dans les tibias, déchira leurs cravates et tira leurs cheveux.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite, laissant ses victimes, à terre, se noyer dans leurs larmes.

Passant devant une porte, Mina reconnu une voix qui lui était familière. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit ladite porte avant de s'écrier « Hey ! C'est Boulay ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle, laissant ce fameux Boulay en train de pleurer à quatre pattes sur la moquette.

\- Mais tu lui as fais quoi ?! s'écria Phoenix, effrayé devant l'état dans lequel elle avait mis le vieux procureur.

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique qui fit peur à Phoenix.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir visité quatre fois chaque salle et douze fois la cafétéria, les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur les marches devant la porte principale du Palais de Justice.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Phoenix.

\- Et si on allait manger une glace ? Proposa Mina.

\- Oh ouiiiiiii, une glace ! Bava Eter.

\- Vous allez encore manger ? S'indigna Benjamin. Mais vous venez de manger quatre pains aux raisins, sept chaussons aux pommes et douze croissants aux amandes !

\- Tu as oublié les biscuits servis avec leurs dix-huit chocolats chauds, ajouta Phoenix.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Bah oui et alors ! On fait ce qu'on veut d'abord !

\- Bien dit Mina !

\- Oh regarde, un marchand de glace juste en face du tribunal !

\- Oh mais quel hasard !

\- Allons-y gaiment !

Les deux jeunes filles abandonnèrent donc les deux garçons et traversèrent la route n'importe comment, sans regarder. Une chance pour elle, les voitures de ce pays étaient équipées d'excellents freins. Elles arrivèrent devant le stand de glace… avant de s'arrêter subitement.

\- Oh mon dieu… murmura Mina.

\- C'est pas vrai… continua Eter.

\- Quelle horreur…

\- C'est horrible…

\- Pas lui !

\- Non, pas lui !

\- Ma que voilà ! Deux joulies jeunes filles en fleurs, comme moi ! Se réjouit Luigi Labocca, un homme bien bâti habillé en rose, en se trémoussant derrière son stand de glace rose bonbon.

\- Hey Mina, il devrait bien s'entendre avec Hunter vu la couleur de…

\- Eter, si tu finis ta phrase, je te colle un cornet de glace dans un endroit peu agréable.

\- … J'ai rien dit.

Finalement, elles achetèrent leurs glaces puis repartirent très vite pour rejoindre les garçons restés devant le tribunal.

\- Euh, c'est quoi ces glaces ?! s'exclama Phoenix en les voyant arriver. On voit même plus vos tête tellement elles montent haut !

\- Et ouais ! Lança Mina, toute contente. Moi j'ai pris une boule pistache, une mangue, une caramel, une framboise, une cassis, une noisette, une noix de coco, une citron, une autre pistache parce que j'adore ça, et une fruit de la passion !

\- Moi j'ai pris chocolat, chocolat, chocolat, chocolat, chocolat, chocolat, chocolat, chocolat, chocolat et chocolat ! Annonça joyeusement Eter.

\- Y'avait aussi saucisson sec comme goût, mais j'ai pas osé.

\- Mais, vous avez payé tout ça comment ? S'inquiéta Benjamin.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai piqué du flouz chez toi, le rassura Mina, ce qui en fait ne le rassura pas tellement.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère…

\- Oh j'ai une idée ! S'écria Mina en se tournant vers Eter si vite qu'elle faillit faire tomber ses glaces. On va aller faire du shopping maintenant !

\- Oh oui oh oui ! Répondit Eter en sautillant, ce qui fit également dangereusement tanguer ses boules de glaces chocolatées.

\- On va acheter des robes !

\- Et des chaussures !

\- Et des t-shirts !

\- Et des jupes !

\- Et des mitaines !

\- Et des chaussettes !

\- Et tu comptes aussi payer avec l'argent de Von Karma ?

\- Bah oui j'suis fauchée moi !

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Ouiiiiii !

Courageusement, Mina se plaça au milieu de la route, ce qui força un nouveau taxi bizarre à s'arrêter.

\- Allez, en route tout le monde !

\- Youpiiiiiii !

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir vandalisé plusieurs dizaines de magasins divers et variés, et souvent très moches, Phoenix et Benjamin se retrouvèrent avec une bonne vingtaine de sacs à chaque bras, tandis que les filles marchaient quelques pas devant eux en papotant vivement.

\- Mais si je te jure, Mina ! Les tomates sont des êtres maléfiques !

\- Mais absolument pas Eter ! Ce sont les poivrons qui sont maléfiques !

\- Mais trop pas ! C'est gentil un poivron, alors qu'une tomate représente le démon de par sa couleur rouge !

\- Les poivrons aussi peuvent être rouges ! Ton argument est bidon !

\- Mais les poivrons sont une source d'inspiration pour nombre de personnes ! Regarde les feux tricolores ! Ils sont vert orange et rouge, comme les poivrons !

\- Faux, les poivrons jaunes sont jaunes, pas orange !

\- Mais c'est presque pareil !

\- En plus c'est n'importe quoi, ici les feux tricolores sont bleu indigo, violet clair et rose pâle. Et les poivrons rose, bah ça n'existe pas.

\- Les tomates bleues non plus.

\- C'est vrai.

Soudain, elles entendirent un gros BOUM. Quand elles se retournèrent, elles virent Phoenix étalé par terre, les sacs qu'il portait éparpillés sur le sol, tandis que Benjamin se retenait très fort pour ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Eternara.

\- Il s'est pris le pied droit dans son mollet gauche, tenta d'articuler le futur procureur.

\- Oh le couillon, rigola Mina.

\- Aaaaaah mais t'aurais pu faire gaffe, ya mes chaussures dans ce sac ! S'écria Eter en se précipitant sur ledit sac.

\- Oh mon dieu non ! Pas les chaussures ! Cria Mina en la rejoignant.

\- Et moi, rien à foutre… soupira Phoenix, toujours sur le sol.

Après avoir vérifié que les chaussures allaient bien (rassurez-vous : elles allaient bien), les filles, rassurées, reprirent leur route, laissant toujours Phoenix baigner dans la boue.

Finalement, la fin de la journée arriva, et il fallut à nos chères amies se séparer. Après une demi-heure de câlins et de pleurs d'au revoir vachement émouvants (si, si), Phoenix força Eter à remonter sur son vélo. Mina attendit de ne plus entendre le cri strident de la jeune fille pour s'en aller, ce qui dura un bon quart d'heure.

\- Bon, on va peut-être y aller aussi non ? Lui demanda finalement Benjamin, un peu impatient.

\- Oui, oui. On rentre comment ?

\- En train, il y a une station pas très loin d'ici.

\- C'est gratuit, le train ? Demanda Mina, les yeux brillant.

\- Non, tu achèteras un ticket.

\- Roh la flemme…

Ayant donc la flemme de se payer un ticket de train à cinq euro vingt-deux, Mina se plaça devant le tourniquet, un air de défit dans le regard. Elle prit son élan, leva la jambe gauche, s'élança gracieusement vers le tourniquet, sauta élégamment au-dessus du tourniquet, se prit le pied droit dans le tourniquet et s'étala finalement comme une crêpe de l'autre côté du tourniquet. Benjamin, mort de rire, passa son titre de transport et se plaça près de la jeune fille.

\- Quelle acrobate.

\- Ta gueule.

Mais comme il est quand même gentil, le jeune homme aida la folle à se relever. Devant tant de générosité, Mina cru alors qu'elle allait re-tomber amoureuse de lui et tenta alors de lui sauter au cou pour lui rouler une méga pelle de la mort. Le futur procureur réussit malgré tout à l'esquiver et prit la fuite vers le quai du train, poursuivi par une tarée en jupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés sur la banquette rouge vif d'un train rose fushia à rayures violet moche (couleur caractéristique des ongles des membres de l'Akatsuki dans Naruto).

\- Purée, ça pique les yeux, se plaignit Mina.

\- On finit par s'habituer.

\- Finalement le métro dégueulasse de Paris n'est pas si mal.

Deux stations plus tard.

\- On descend bientôt ? demanda Mina.

\- Non, encore une vingtaine de stations, lui répondit Benjamin.

\- Ouah, autant ?!

\- On doit presque traverser toute la ville.

Trois stations plus tard.

\- On descend bientôt ?

\- Non, tu viens de me demander.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Une station plus tard.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- C'est pas en me spammant que le train avancera plus vite !

\- Oh ça va ! C'est juste histoire de parler !

\- On n'est pas obligé de parler !

\- Mais je m'ennuie moi !

\- Moi non !

\- T'es méchant ! Et en plus, t'es pas gentil !

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Ouaiiiiiiin !

Oui. Mina est en train de pleurer parce que Benjamin est un vilain.

Mais laissons-là cette petite se vider de ses larmes, il me semble ne plus entendre Eter hurler.

\- Enfin ! On est enfin arrivés ! Plus jamais, PLUS JAMAIS LE VÉLO !

\- Enfin un peu de repos pour mes tympans…

\- C'est ta faute aussi, tu roules trop vite !

\- Moins vite, c'était à pied.

\- Ah oui, à pied, c'est bien ça… rêva Eter.

\- Tu rigoles, on aurait mis trois heures !

\- C'est préférable au vélo !

\- Oh mais c'est pas possible de faire un foin pareil pour un malheureux vélo ! La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras toute seule !

\- T'es méchant ! Et en plus, t'es pas gentil !

\- Hein ?

\- Ouaiiiiiiin !

Oui. Eter pleure parce que Phoenix est un vilain.

Et comme j'ai plus d'idées, et bah je vais finir ce chapitre sur ces simples mots :

A suivre !


	8. Chapitre 8

C'était une belle soirée, le soleil commençait à descendre vers l'horizon, les premières petites étoiles pointaient le bout de leur petit nez d'étoile. Dans une cuisine, une marmite pleine de nourriture, qui à l'odeur semblait fort ragoutante, était posée sur l'une des plaques chauffante d'une cuisinière bleue à rayures jaunes devant laquelle se trouvait une femme apparemment affairée à la préparation du repas. Dans le salon, une télé, installée devant un grand canapé de couleur clair, était allumée et diffusait des informations. Sur le canapé en face de la télé était assis un homme d'âge mûr, télécommande à la main.

A l'étage, dans une chambre ornée d'un papier peint bleu foncé, se trouvait deux jeunes gens en train de discuter. L'un d'eux, un jeune homme qui apparemment avait mis un porc-épic mort sur sa tête, était assis sur la couverture bleue foncée (elle aussi) du lit mono-place, tandis que la deuxième personne, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges habillée un peu bizarrement, était assise en tailleur par terre. Non mais franchement il n'a pas honte ce mec ? Laisser une fille s'assoir par terre ! Quel goujat.

Bref, les deux jeunes gens discutaient de leurs futures actions.

\- Je te dirais d'investir dans une entreprise de produit d'entretiens, ça va faire un carton !

\- Ah ? Moi je pensais au contraire à des produits pharmaceutiques, c'est un domaine qui manque de moyens.

Mais non, pas ce genre d'actions, bande de débiles !

\- Ah, pardon, répondit Eter au narrateur avec une petite voix niaise.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre, j'y connais rien à la bourse moi, rajouta Phoenix.

\- Donc, on fait quoi demain ? Il faut que je revoie Mina ! On n'a pas eu le temps de mettre au point un plan pour conquérir le monde… enfin je veux dire, rentrer chez nous. Oui, c'est ça que j'ai dit, tu n'as rien entendu d'autre.

\- Oui mais on ne va peut-être pas retourner au tribunal, si ?

\- NON ! PAS LE VÉLO !

\- Bon, d'accord, pas de vélo. Si tu veux il y a un parc pas très loin d'ici, on peut y aller à pied, ça ira ?

\- Oui. Tout sauf le vélo.

\- J'avais cru comprendre. Bon, bah, essaye d'appeler ton amie pour lui proposer.

\- Oui ! S'écria Eter d'une petite voix aigüe avant d'attraper son téléphone.

La jeune fille fouilla un moment dans son répertoire, fit une fausse manipulation qui la ramena au menu de son téléphone, s'énerva contre ce dernier le menaçant de le lancer violemment contre le mur, puis réussi enfin à trouver le numéro de Mina. Elle appuya sur un bouton et colla le portable contre son oreille.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, un petit bip indiquant que le téléphone sonnait.

\- Ouais allô ? Fit la voix de Mina dans le combiné.

\- Wesh Mina !

\- … Eter ? Non mais d'où tu dis « wesh » toi ?!

\- Je trouvais que c'était une entrée en matière fort originale.

\- Certes. Kékiya ? (Si, ce mot existe.)

\- Ya Fénixou qui propose qu'on se voit demain dans un parc.

\- Hey, mais c'est pas ça mon prénom ! Hurla Fénixou.

\- Ah ouais, fun ! Où ça ?

\- Dit Fénixou, c'est quel parc que tu veux qu'on y aille ? (Si, cette phrase est française. Si j'vous dis ! Et même que c'est vrai.)

\- Le parc du lac Gourd. Et je m'appelle pas Fén…

\- OUAAAAAAAH MINA ! Il dit qu'on va au lac Gourd !

\- Ouaaaaaaaah trop bien ! On va voir Gourdy !

\- Oh oui, Gourdy !

\- Bon bah écoute j'en parle à Milesounet et j'te textote !

\- Euh, c'est qui « Milesounet » ? Entendit Eter dans le combiné.

\- Bah, c'est toi, répondit Mina.

\- Mais je m'appelle Benjamin, moi !

\- Ok c'est cool on se revoit demain, bisous ! Enchaîna Eter.

\- Ouais, bisous, et pas de bêtises avec Fénixou, hein !

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, avec ton Milesounet ?

\- Non mais moi c'est pas pareil. Bon je te laisse, vu l'odeur dans la maison, je crois que ya de la bouffe à voler quelque part, et j'ai faim. Ciao !

\- Bye !

Mina appuya sur un des boutons de son téléphone afin de raccrocher, et rangea ledit téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Elle était dans l'un des nombreux salons du manoir Von Karma en compagnie de Benjamin qui bouquinait un peu plus loin.

\- Dis, tu sais où c'est, le lac Gourd ? demanda la jeune folle au futur procureur.

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on y va demain.

\- « On », ça veut dire que moi aussi ? Soupira Benjamin.

\- Bah oui, c'te question. Bon, j'ai faim, on descend qui ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je veux dire, on descend ? Repris Mina d'un air innocent tout à fait naturel.

Arrivés dans la salle à manger, où se trouvaient déjà la femme de Von Karma (que Mina n'avait toujours pas vu, description plus tard sinon ça fait des parenthèses trop longues) et ses deux filles, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent côte à côte (enfin, disons que Mina s'est assise à côté de Benjamin sans vraiment lui laisser le choix) et attendirent Von Karma et surtout la bouffe. Au bout de quelques longues minutes d'attente (donc, environ deux), Mina commença à s'impatienter et se dit que les plats arriveraient sans doute plus vite si elle tapait sur la table avec ses couverts en hurlant « ON A FAIM ! ON A FAIM ! ON A FAIM ! ». Ce qui eut pour seul effet d'énerver Von Karma.

\- Calme-toi, Chéri… susurra Madame Von Karma à son mari.

\- Oh mais elle parle en plus ! S'étonna Mina qui avait oublié qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu une fois quand elle est arrivée, mais peu importe.

\- Et vous, lança-t-elle froidement à Mina, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes même pas invitée.

\- Ouais mais si vous me laissez crever de faim je viens vous raser les cheveux pendant votre sommeil, menaça la jeune fille.

Renonçant finalement à ce que la squatteuse s'en aille, la nourriture fut servie par deux domestiques.

\- Ah ouais, ya du domestique quand même ! Lança Mina alors qu'on déposait un plat de poulet face à elle, dans lequel elle se servit généreusement.

\- Quand on est polie, on attend que les maîtres de maison de servent en premier… chuchota Benjamin à l'oreille de Mina.

\- M'en fou j'ai faim, lui répondit-elle sans aucune gêne avant d'enfourner une grande quantité de pomme de terre sautées dans sa bouche.

Une fois le dîner fini, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. La fille ainée, appelons-la Nadine même si ça fait pas très allemand, alla se reposer sous prétexte qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois. Franziska annonça alors qu'elle allait jouer à la dinette dans sa chambre, tandis que sa mère se dirigeait vers le petit salon afin de lire au calme. De son côté, Von Kaka alla dans son bureau pour y faire des trucs de procureur démoniaque. Benjamin monta à l'étage sans rien dire, et comme elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire, Mina le suivit. Il s'engagea dans un couloir dans lequel Mina s'engagea à son tour. Il tourna à droite, Mina aussi. Arrivé devant une porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée avant de se retourner vers Mina qui lui collait un peu au derche.

\- Tu vas me suivre longtemps comme ça ?

\- Ça dépend, tu vas où là ?

\- Aux toilettes…

\- Hum, ça peut être intéressant. Je peux venir ? Demanda la jeune fille, les yeux pleins d'espoirs (parce qu'il en faut).

\- Non !

D'un geste digne des plus grands ninjas, Benjamin appuya sur la poignée et s'engouffra dans un cabinet de toilette avant de refermer la porte en moins d'une seconde. Ne se laissant pas abattre, la gogole se mit à tambouriner à la porte jusqu'à ce que l'objet de sa convoitise en sorte.

\- C'est presque saoulant, à force, râla Benjamin en sortant.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Je pensais aller étudier, mais je suppose que tu vas m'en empêcher…

\- Ah, non, t'inquiète. On va à la bibli ?

\- Euh… oui, répondit le jeune homme, interloqué.

Mina attrapa alors le bras de Benjamin et ils se mirent en route. Après avoir un peu marché dans les longs couloirs du manoir, ils arrivèrent dans une grande bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieur, Benjamin dégagea son bras et alla choisir quelques livres tandis que Mina regardait autour d'elle comme si elle était tombée dans une dimension mystérieuse.

\- Vous avez vachement de livres.

\- En effet, répondit simplement le jeune homme en s'installant à un bureau.

\- Vous avez des mangas ?

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des BDs?

\- Non.

\- Des magazines ?

\- Non.

\- La télé ?

\- Non, pas ici.

\- Une GameBoy ?

\- Non.

\- Un chat ?

\- Non plus.

\- Raaaah mais zut, râla la jeune fille. Je vais m'ennuyer ici !

\- Tu n'as qu'à lire un livre.

\- … Quoi ? Un vrai livre ? Sans images ?

\- Oui.

Mina réfléchit. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle explora alors les allées dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Soudain, un titre attira son attention. Elle l'attrapa, observa sa couverture, lu la quatrième de couverture, et s'assit en tailleur contre la bibliothèque avant d'ouvrir le précieux ouvrage.

Près d'une heure et demie plus tard, Benjamin referma ses livres de droit, en se disant qu'il avait assez travaillé pour la journée. Il se rendit tout à coup compte de quelque chose. Il avait réussi à travailler. Pendant une heure et demie, sans interruption. Comme d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose clochait. Et puis soudain, il comprit ce qui le dérangeait. Fichtre, où était donc passée Mina ?

Légèrement inquiet, il inspecta chaque allée en priant pour ne pas la retrouver morte écrasée par une pile de livres (ça fait mauvais genre et après faut se débarrasser du corps). Heureusement, il la découvrit assise par terre, entourée par une demi-dizaine de bouquins, absorbée par sa lecture. Le jeune homme s'approcha, intrigué.

\- Mina, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Ah, c'est toi ? répondit la jeune fille sans même lever les yeux de son livre. C'est juste trop génial ! Ya une auteure qui a écrit plein de truc, et c'est super drôle et parfois super émouvant, elle écrit juste trop bien mais quand tu lis ses trucs tu sens qu'elle reste super modeste, c'est trop trop bien quoi, et j'adore ces histoires, faut trop que je lise tout ce qu'elle écrit ! Et en plus, elle a le même prénom que moi !

\- Et bien, et bien… soupira Benjamin. Je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais vraiment quelque chose qui te plaise ici. Et ça parle de quoi, ces livres ?

\- Alors, yen a un c'est une histoire d'amour entre un mec super froid et une fille qui a méga fort caractère, et elle en fait au début elle sort avec un autre mais il la trompe, alors elle le quitte et couche avec le mec froid, et là en fait bah elle tombe enceinte de lui tu vois, mais quand elle lui dit bah lui il en a rien à foutre et l'histoire est trop passionnante, tu te demandes tout le long s'ils vont vraiment se mettre ensemble ou pas !

\- Ah oui, je vois...

\- Yen a une autre c'est une fille sa vie est plus ou moins nulle et un jour elle se retrouve dans un autre univers et se met à parcourir le monde avec le héros de l'histoire, elle l'aide à réaliser sa quête de sauvetage du monde, et il leur arrive plein de trucs, ils visitent les quatre coins du monde, à un moment ils vont même dans un château, après ils vont visiter un volcan, et ils rencontrent des êtres aquatiques, j'ai trop aimé cette histoire, en plus elle est super drôle !

\- Je n'en doute pas…

\- Après yen a d'autres qui sont super courtes mais je crois qu'elle a l'intention de faire une suite un jour. Mais yen a une comme ça j'ai trop envie qu'elle la continue. En fait elle reprend une histoire et elle l'a modifiée, ce qui fait qu'il se passe pas les mêmes trucs, elle a rajouté des personnages complétements fous, et c'est juste trop drôle quoi.

\- Certes. Mais bon là je pense qu'on devrait y aller, il commence à se faire tard.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Déjà ?

A contre cœur, Mina rangea les livres qu'elle avait étalés sur le sol, mais décida d'embarquer celui qu'elle était en train de lire, afin de le finir avant de dormir.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là…

\- NON ! J'en veux pas ! Hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais un bonbon ! Cria un jeune homme aux cheveux coiffés en pique.

\- Oui, un bonbon, mais un bonbon avec un goût NORMAL !

\- Mais c'est normal, comme goût…

\- NON ! « Tomate », c'est pas un goût normal de bonbon !

A ces mots, Eter jeta le bonbon du diable par la fenêtre.

\- Mon bonbon !

\- A mort le bonbon !

\- Les enfants, vous voulez de la tisane ?

La mère de Phoenix arriva dans la chambre d'ami qu'Eter occupait avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés une théière et trois tasses.

\- Ah, je veux bien, merci maman.

\- Ne vous couchez pas trop tard si vous sortez demain, reposez-vous.

\- Oui maman ne t'en fais pas.

\- Bonne nuit à tous les deux. Phoenix, tu retourneras dans ta chambre ?

\- Mais… Mais évidemment que je retourne dans ma chambre ! S'indigna Phoenix.

\- Oui, moi aussi je préfère… soupira Eter.

Zut, ma scène torride tombe encore une fois à l'eau… Dommage, ça sera pour la prochaine fois.

\- Non, moi je veux pas ! Cria Eter au narrateur.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est l'auteure qui me contrôle, répondit le narrateur.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Pleurnicha Eter.

\- Si tu veux, je peux faire en sorte que ce soit toi qui le domines sauvagement.

\- QUOI ?! S'écria Phoenix.

\- Hum, oui, ça peut être drôle… réfléchit Eter. Vendu !

\- Parfait ! Je te prépare ça pour le prochain chapitre ! Conclu le narrateur.

\- Mais-mais-mais-mais-MAIS NON ! Hurla Phoenix.

La scène de crac-crac sauvage aura-t-elle vraiment lieu ? Mina va-t-elle finir son livre ? Qu'est-ce que Benjamin a bien pu faire aux toilettes ? Qui avait-il vraiment dans la tisane de madame Wright ? Toutes les réponses à ces questions, et bien plus, dans le prochain chapitre !


End file.
